mywifeandkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thru Thick and Thin
This is the fifth episode of the second season. Sypnopsis Jay returns home from taking care of her mom, and she has put on a few pounds after eating her mom's home cooking, and she is continuing to gain weight at home. Michael doesn't know how to 'diplomatically' tell his wife that she's gaining weight. Michael goes to the doctor to see what he should do, even thought he doesn't like him, and is told that he has to change his focus from her size. He tries to change his focus, but eventually gives in and reminds Jay of her recent weight gain. Jay thinks that Michael is shallow and says that she should be loved no matter her size, and she reminds him that she fell in love with him for who he was. Michael, feeling guilty, agrees that if she wants to gain weight from junk food, then he will eat with her. That night, Jay has a nightmare in which she is seen carrying a giant stack of pancakes to complete a very large breakfast. When she sets them on the table, Michael walks into the kitchen, causing the house to shake. Michael is mordibly obese with a double chin, flabby thighs and chest, and a huge belly. He complains about using the stairs and says that on the way down, he ate Katy's goldfish, which upsets Jay. Then he wakes up the children using the bacon plate and a pig call. The house shakes violently as Jr. and Claire waddle to the kitchen and they get stuck in the doorway before squeezing through, as they are both obese. Jr. has a double chin, a fleshy gut, a thick chest, and a large waist. Claire has a double chin and plump cheeks, bulging thighs, and her belly is hanging out of her shirt. Michael compliments Jr. for his massive weight, while Jay sighs in disgust. Jr. sits at the table while Michael playfully pinches Claire's cheek and waves a strip of bacon before her face, and she eats it. Then Claire lifts her flab to show off her new navel piercing, but she cannot find it because her belly is so fat, her ring is lost somewhere in her belly button. After feeling around for it, Michael pulls Claire's cell phone out of her fat rolls, and then she sits down to eat. At the table, the three breathe very heavily and stuff their faces, even fighting over the food, which makes Jay tells then that they should all go on diets. Michael disagrees and shows the kids a magazine with a skinny model that he showed Jay earlier. It disgusts them, which states that they agree it is better to be fat and eat all they want than to be thin and unhappy with weight. Then Kady enters the kitchen, rolling across the floor due to her weight and saying, "Feed me! Feed me!" over and over. Then Jay wakes up and tries to explain to Michael that she wants to be a good influence and eat healthy, and in the end, the problem is solved. Starring Damon Wayans as Michael Kyle Parker McKenna Posey as Kady Kyle Tisha Campbell as Jay Kyle George O. Gore II as Michael Kyle Jr. Jennifer Freeman as Claire Kyle Category:Episodes Category:Season Two